High School of the Dead: OCs Wanted
by gandalf42
Summary: my last ever OC fic. a group of Foreign exchange stuents arrive in Japan only to find it overrun with the Damned! can they escape? or will they be claimed by THEM? OCs wanted
1. Chapter 1

Last OC fic!

Hey guys here is the last ever OC fic I am doing ever!

It's a High School of the Dead fic about two classes of foreign exchange students from America and Britain arriving in Japan just as the Outbreak happens. A group of survivors must now try and escape the city of the damned before time runs out!

Fill in the form below!

Character name:

Age: 16-18

Appearance:

Personality: (detailed)

History before Outbreak: (detailed)

First weapon: (no guns or swords) (Training weapons like Foils or wooden katanas are allowed)

Second weapon : (guns) (can use sword but only if your character is able to use one)

Nationality: (British or American or another Nationality)

Love interest: ( no pairings with Canon characters unless they have met before Outbreak and can you explain how they have met )

Other: (any other information about your character)

What do they think of the main character?: (look at form below for Main Character)

_I am looking forward to seeing some characters!_

Here is the main character as a example

Name: Lee Wadey

Age: 18

Appearance: 6'1" in height with Black hair cut short just above the ears. Wire rimmed glasses he rarely wears are tucked into his shirt pocket. He wears a black button up shirt with a small pocket on the left breast. Dark blue jeans and white running shoes. He wears a grey over coat despite the heat of the summer. He has dark brown eyes.

Personality: Lee is considered the outcast of the class due to a incident with several bullies who also happened to be the most popular guys in the school. He is normally found reading a book or writing in a black notebook. Lee is a kind person and well mannered if someone would look past the incident and get to know him. Lee has a sense of honour when it comes to girls and is often called old fashioned. However many of his fellow classmates have noticed something under the stoic demeanour. Something not quiet sane.

History before the Outbreak: Lee is a traveller and has lived in many areas of England with his Mom but now he wants to strike out on his own and is now moving to Japan. The class trip was organised just as he was moving so he saved some money and went on the trip with his belongings which are in a duffel bag. Lee is the Captain of the Fencing Team but left after a encounter with Saeko in a World Tournament . Lee felt that Saeko was a worthy rival and said to his coach that he would not fight another till he had faced the Japanese girl again and won. It was one of the reasons he moved to Japan. Lee was bullied at a early age because he enjoyed different things than the other boys, like reading instead of playing sports ( the Jocks did not think Fencing was a sport ) though he just ignored the insults until the incident. After that night Lee seemed to had changed slightly. His eyes kept their soft appearance but underneath them was something even he could not understand.

First weapon: Training foil with cap removed ( not a sword since its considered a training tool )

Second weapon: AK47 with Bayonet

Nationality: British

Love interest: Saeko ( though he thinks it's a rivalry due to her beating him in the sword Tournament )

Other: Unfortunately he is vulnerable to perverted thoughts that result in nosebleeds or fainting in shock.


	2. Character list and Parings

Character list! Thank you to all who sent in characters!

Survivor Group 1

Lee Wadey

Kyonto

Akio Matsuki

Gideon "Grid" Drover

Ruby Sanada

Haruna Ibuki

Survivor Group 2

Sabrina Williams

Elias "Dark" Sanada

Sicarius Nox

Kyosuo Shi-Rudo

Kennith Vaughn

Danny T Allen

Alexis Carter

Other Characters (these will only appear briefly in the story, mostly in flashbacks)

Tabitha

Shinigami

Lily

Misaki

Kyonto's sister

Abigail

Tony

Numbers (thank you to LupisAvius for the idea, the organization name belongs to him)

Hua Qu

Michael Dragovitch

Heinrich Jager

Janshin Gidori

Marie Westenwinter

_Parings! ( can be changed, just let me know! )_

Lee/Saeko/Ruby (love triangle) final pairing not decided

Alexis/Gideon

Kennith/Saya

Sicarius/Haruna

Akio/Sabrina

Kyonto/Shizuka

_These are the main parings but let me know if you want any changes!_

_First chapter will be up tomorrow! _

_R&R!_


	3. STORY UPLOADED!

_Note: Story uploaded! Called "Tales of the Dead"_


End file.
